Ghetto FireRed Pokemon Outlaw Version
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Pokemon Outlaw Version is a new fan-made Pokemon game filled with corruption, crime, sex and survival. I wanna express my appreciation for this game by shouting out the creater: Chris Rose aka Crizzle! Also to the Poke-Tuber playing: Youtuber Sacred aka SacredFireNegro aka Nick. Will bring more chapters soon! (I do not own Pokemon, its characters or this fan made game).
1. Slums and Adventure

*New Pokemon fan-made ROM/Hack game. Created by: Chris Rose aka Crizzle! Played by Youtuber Sacred aka SacredFireNegro/Nick.

Pokemon game: Ghetto FireRed | Pokemon Outlaw Version part1.*

~You are a 15 yr. old kid who's going out into the world, with nothing but a set of old clothes and an outdated backpack. You will be expected to have experience surviving out in the Pokemon world. At times, creatures will attack you. Other times, crazy people will try to steal from you, even kill you. But you'll be alright!

It's a hard life out there. Nothing's free, so you'll have to earn it. Good luck. [Game creater and player listed above, check them out!]~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dream world your all alone. Welcome to the world of Pokemon, not all appears as it seems. Behind an innocent facade, there is a multitude of corruption. Pokemon are used for different reasons, it used to be fun - now they're used for petty and serious crimes.

The dream voice asks you who you are, you respond:

"Male, names Nick".

As for your 'rival', the douchebag from the rich part of town. . .

"Some guy named. . . DOUCHE", you name.

So Nick, the dream voice says, "your crappy life is about to get a little less crappy! . . . maybe. . . I'm just your conscience, Peace!".

You wake up in the SLUMS, your home underneath the Kanto region. You explore the area, thinking that this place is nothing more than dirt! You talk to some guy near you, he ask for crack. Saying he needs it and is willing to blow you in exchange. You move away as fast as possible.

As you continue exploring. . . you run into a prostitute, offering herself on the cheap. You move along. You talk to a Team Rocket goon who seems to be stationed there. The goon is looking for new recruits. You think this could be your big chance - get a bed, warm meal, roof over your head and money! The goon denies you, calling you a "bum". Oh well, moving along.

Still exploring the slums, finally deciding you had enough; you leave via ladder.

Nick pops up in Pallet Town. It's green, beautiful and has fresh air - nothing like the slums. You start to leave town, only to be stopped by a guy named Deron (The one token black guy a Pokemon game give us!). He warns you that you'll need protection and drags you a Lab.

You step inside and walk up to an old man in a white lab coat. Next to him is DOUCHE. Just as your 'rival's done talking, a female aid walks up the Professor Oak. Sick and tired of his abuse and mistreatment, she starts a battle (bust his a$$). Oak fumbles and admits he's not a battler. You see his need and desperation. . .he needs help. You just want to leave.

Nick walks to the table and looks at the pokemon: Pikachu, Vulpix, and Sandshrew (which you call it a Shroomish!). You picked Vulpix, battle:

Vulpix lv5 vs Rattata lv4. . .

Two embers later, she's defeated. You get $64. Oak takes the girl somewhere to be punished. DOUCHE cries out, "Peace losers", laughing. ~He refused to even help his grandpa~

You check the near by houses: 'housewife' claims she's lonely, asked you to rest with her (creepy). Then you move to the grass, battling a wild poke. Spot a nearby police officer and battle him:

Vulpix lv6, injured vs Growlithe lv4. You got bodied.

You white out, feeling someone carry you back to town. Meanwhile, your "missing" $48. You wake up in the housewife's home and she's pissed. Cursing and lecturing you, she calls you a "washed up bum"; telling you she could be a rapist or pedo. You swiftly go.

You train in the grass till your lv10. Rechalleging the officer and body him, $64! You receive a potion from some camper chick that robbed the PokeMart. Soon you come across a man who says: "You look tasty!" (That WTF moment is burning!).

Battle: Vulpix lv10 vs Tangela lv4 (Tangela = Hentai = tentacle f*ckery = PEDO!). You body him and run!

Now entering Viridian City, you head to the PokeCenter and heal. You hear about places that give you 'good times', cheap drugs and good hoes. Moving along. Going to the PokeMart, you're "given" a "mission" to retrieve Oaks parcel, sigh. Pass to old man lying on the ground (dead or something...). Go to Viridian slums, quickly body 2 of 3 thugs and get the parcel (yay...).

Back at the old man's lab, Oak mutters aid the aid. Something bout. . . calling the police for helping (you stop listening and hurry this along!). Oak gives you a Pokedex, cause he stole the blue prints and needs to ditch the evidence (figures). Got the map from his granddaughter, listen to grandpa bashing. You finally peace the hell to the town!

Nick is half way to Viridian. . . when DOUCHE jumps you! He Bashes your swag. Calls you homeless. Says you have no fam, and states that they probably killed themselves. Battle:

Vulpix lv11 vs Bulbasaur lv6. Two hit win. Vulpix lv12 vs Squirtle lv9. Reked by 4 bubblebeams.

Goes to grass next to Viridian, trains.

Rematch: Tabitha (Mankey) lv9 vs Bulbasaur lv6. Switches to Vulpix lv14, owns. Tabitha vs Squirtle. Scratch, low kick 3x. Wins. Tabitha vs Charmander lv7, 2 low kicks. Winner!

DOUCHE is a b*tch and threatens you with hired assassins ahead.

Viridian forest is closed, so you take the path next to it. One assassin down in a flash. Seemed like a blur. Assassin #2, bug assassin:

Vulpix lv15 vs Weedle lv6. A weedle. . . a weedle. . .WTF is a weedle goona do to you? Straighten out and stab you to death with its stinger? GTFOOH! Ember. Win. Caterpie lv6, ember. Win.

All the other assassins are a waste of time and you blow through them (stupid DOUCHE!).

Arriving in Pewter City, you explore. You listen to people call Brock, the gym's leader, a disgrace. Out of jail for sexual harassment, registered sex offender, slipping roofies to his female gym trainers. You move along barely thinking.

You see a nightclub where the museum used to be. You chat with a female Rocket. She talks about stuff, than hands you an Old Amber chilling next to her. Talk. Go up stairs and talk. Finally you see a pretty girl your age siting in the corner, names Leaf. Battle: Tabitha vs Ponyta. Fast win. She says she likes you, you leave.

Entering the gym, its empty of people, beside Brock. He tries to convince you he's a changed man. Tells you his rap-sheet and regrets. You battle:

Tabitha lv13 vs Geodude lv12. Two hits, win. Tabitha vs Onix lv14. Low kick OHKO. You collect your badge and leave, not looking back.

Nick spots Deron by the cites exit. He tells you he picked up two pairs of running shows. You got a pair, not even questioning 'where'. So on the next route you battle many, many trainers. You and your Pokemon grind for levels. Soon you spot the PokeCenter and heal. Venturing to Mt. Moon you read a sign that says: Mt. Moon closed forever. Nick decides its been a long day and rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon, if not today then tomorrow.

Again this game was created by: Cris Rose aka Crizzle! Played by Youtuber: Sacred aka SacredFireNegro aka Nick!


	2. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, you can't look

So, in this chapter we find out: Bill's a Pokephile, Misty's a normal white girl (jail bait), Team Rocket likes to rape little girls, and some chick tries to steal your sandwich money! There it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick resumed his journey, alone the way he checked his Pokemon: Vulpix lv26, Crocjaw (Croconaw) lv21, and Koga/Mankey (no longer Tabitha) lv22. You see two females (a lass and Rocket chick) on route to Cerulean. You wipe them out.

Moving to the ledgey area, you encounter a mob war between Rocket and Police. Both sides accuse you of working for the other, battles insue:

Goon 1 - Crocjaw lv22 vs Rattata lv13, win. Crocjaw vs Zubat lv13, win.

Goon 2 - Crocjaw vs Sandshrew lv11, win. Rattata & Zubat, win.

Officer 1 - Crocjaw lv23 vs Growlithe lv10, win. Machop, win. Caterpie - really? Win.

You stop counting battles and fight them all. You think the Rockets weren't gonna win since its four vs three. Tactics.

Nick has reached Cerulean City, time to explore. First up, Cerulean slums (sigh). As you walk around you found TM Thunderbolt. Immediately, you see if your Pokemon can learn it. Surprisingly only Koga can learn it. No thank you! Next you find TM Flamethrower, Vulpix learns it.

There's a small fenced area in the slums. You investigate, speaking to the old man in front he says, "Do you want services from my girls? Yes?. . . You're too young". Total shut down, but you don't care.

Walking in the enclosed space, they're two prostitutes. Nick speaks to the first: "My family in Johto disowned me. Now I work for an abusive old man". She keeps talking but you're focused on the second woman. She's offering herself - she's good and affordable. You pass. Nick battles two bikers (a meaningless battle, fades in a blur). Your reward for the battles was a Soda Pop. F*cking Soda Pop.

Back in the city, you leave the PokeCenter and read the gym's sign: "Gym leader Misty - hot peace of a$$!". Ignoring it to walk inside. Nick beats the only gym trainer there (not even a workout). Misty introduces herself, she stops and accuses you of staring at her. How is it your fault? She got more skin than clothes! It's like Misty thinks your (Jiraiya). Except you got no binoculars. Your not noise-scoping, just noticing.

Battle: Crocjaw lv24 vs Staryu lv18, two bite. . . heal. . . two more bites, win.

Next Starmie lv21. Confused and half health, you heal. It takes two bites and you have your badge.

After all is done, Misty tells you that if her boyfriend found out how you treated her. . .he'd kill you. Nick brushes it off and says, "he can come catch this work!".

Stepping in the bike shop, a rich woman brags about buying all the bikes. She looks at you and asks: "Do you have money to buy a bike? No? You're so poor!". As she laughs you think you got f*cked.

Walking to Nugget Bridge, Nick is stopped by Leaf (that chick from the club). She talks about going after a guy she likes, spending quality time and challenges you to battle (these hoes got problems).

The battle passes in a sweet blur, but you can tell you won. Leaf's coming onto you, calling you a good lover. Nick, ". . . huuuhhhhh?". She gives you info on a guy named Bill. He has an unhealthy obsession with Pokemon. But he's not a bad guy, she promised.

Leaf gone, you decide to visit Bill. . . but first (blur during Nugget battles). Nick meets some camper brat chanting: "Death to KANTO! Death to KANTO!" Like why? Doesn't he realize he's in KANTO too? After the battle, the kid states he's trying to start a terrorist organi- NOPE! Nick leaves and talks to a hiker. The man tells you his wife cheated on him, so he killed her (So you think this is a good place to hide?).

Entering Bill's house, you are greeted by a talking Clefairy. He proudly announces he was researching intercourse between Pokemon. Excuse me? "It's really hot. Feels great!". Ah. So that's why he's in the body of mine now! You help the pokephiliac return to normal, desperately wanting to leave! As your reward, Bill ask Nick if you want to know what pokesex feels like. NO! S.S. Ticket in hand your ghost!

Running back to town you stop and talk to an officer in front of someone's house. He tells you Team Rocket robbed and gangraped the owners. Walking in, Nick first notices a girl. She's broken, they assaulted and had their way with her. Speaking to her father next, he talks about Team Rocket, the government and insurance. He's angry over his daughter's loss of innocence, calling her useless (a$$whole!).

You find the Rocket in question behind the house and battle him. With the TM Dig in hand you plan to return it. He doesn't want it anymore, instead focused on put his 'whore daughter down'. You have no words to say, so you move down Cerulean. Nick hits the old day care and gets jumped by a young couple. The man openly plots to rob you, battle.

Koga lv27 and Vulpix lv26 vs Miltank lv18 and Tauros lv18. You take out the Tauros first.

Low kick and willow wisp, done. Water gun and willow on Miltank, it tries to prolong the battle with Milk Drink. Win.

The woman tells you that the day care owner was molesting Pokemon, so they killed him.

This world is full of b*tches in the slums, pimps and hoes, corruption and murder. An obsessed rival, rapist, molesters. . . I thought life above the slums would have chills, but its just as savage as the slums.

Nick arrives in Vermilion City - PokeCenter - heal. You pass an old man with a Machop near a building. The sign in front reads: Free Comedy Club. Inside you find an laughing audience with nothing important to say. You head to the performer and he tells you a joke: A girl comes back home from college and tells her dad, "I ain't a virgin anymore". The father is PISSED. He says: "WHAT THE HELL! I worked hard to pay for four years of college and - "you still say AIN'T!" You find a bit of humor in this joke. So much so, that you ask him to repeat, "you still say AIN'T". Smirk.

The old man with the Machop tells you that building you came out of: the government seized it from him and sold it. Running around, you spot a man looking towards the ocean. He says 'Hello Nick'. You ask how he knows your name. He answers, "I am enlightened by the power of MARIJUANA". Afterwards he mentions that your parents were killed by wild Pokemon (WTF).

Nick get a bike voucher, hopping on board the S.S. Anne. On of the attendance tells you most of the passengers will battle you. Warning you if you lose they will have their way with you (F*cked up). So girl calls you a waiter, demanding you lick her boots. Damn. You speak to a little girl with a Wigglytuff. Apparently, her Pokemon can crack thugs skulls. Gosh damn, that's power! Nick finds Brick Break, teaching Koga.

Inside the kitchen, you find three berries in the trash. You don't know why people throw food away, that's food for a poor kid like you! Soon Love evolves into Primeage! Walking into a room you are ambushed by a sailor. Forced to battle to protect yourself, from the pedo. Dude likes fiesty kids (ain't having none of that Thank You!) Some guy boost that his Machine can strangle a man, peace!

Nick ventures out to the deck and battles. You!make your way forward and see Leaf. She's probably following you. She challenges you adding, "If you win, then I'll be your girlfriend". That's not even a ultimatum! She just wants to be someone's girl. The battle passes in a blur, she says she love you (weird). Seems like your both dating now, you're so f*cked!

Nick is about to walk to the Captain's room when your 'rival' DOUCHE stops you. He yells, "Nick! You're not dead? WTF? How the hell did you get here?". The dick thinks you stole a ticket cause your broke. Uh. . .no. Bill - dumba$$.

Battle: Crocjaw lv29 vs Kabadra lv16. Nick yells, "They call me the one-shot man!" Bite, win.

Vulpix lv28 vs Ivysaur lv19, "They call me the one-shot man!" Flamethrower, win.

Koga lv28 vs Wartortle lv20, "They call me the one-shot man!. . . oh wait. . . it lived. Brick Break win.

DOUCHE is salty, you see the Captain. He says you're soft and to punch him. Nick slugs the Cap. in the head (you gave him the hands!). Nick get HM Cut. Leaving the ship, you find a Cut slave and enter the gym. You think you'll have to do the annoying a$$ puzzle, right? Right? Nope! Straight to LT. Surge.

Crocjaw lv29 vs Voltorb lv21, two shot with water gun.

Koga lv28 vs Pikachu lv18, one shot - brick break.

Koga vs a fat Raichu lv24, 2 low kicks - wins badge.

Crocjaw evolves in Feraligator! So, Nick back tracks to get a bike. You're singing 'you're swaggy' while riding. Some chick says 'you got money, lets battle'. Like hell, you gotta protect your sandwich money. You're poor after all! Nick and his team camp at the PokeCenter for the night, next to the Flash cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter of Ghetto FireRed Outlaw Version, Nick head to Fuchsia City - the town of depression and suicide. It'll be here tomorrow!


	3. President Giovanni & Suicidal People

So if you don't remember from last time. . . everybody's a pedophile, everybody's a rapist, we all rape some Pokemon - its totally fine! So lets resume the journey. . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: this chapter has mentions of suicide. Don't read if its not for you. Thank you.

Nick reads a sign in front of Flash cave: 'Rock Tunnel, You don't need Flash!' Perfect! Righhhttt?. . . . . WRONG! It f*cking lied to me! The sign f*cking lied to me! You. Need. Flash. You straight up blur through the cave, RAGE and salt fill your lungs. Hitting the caves exit, your Pokemon are looking weary. Vulpix fainted (f*ck me man).

In Lavender Town, Nick heals, hit the Mart and go on a spree: 16 Super Potions, 14 Revives, 20 Full Heals, 23 Super Repels and 2 Escape Ropes. Counting Nick has $323,284 towards items for his team, a portion for sandwich money and no new clothes. Okay.

You wanna visit Mr. Fuji but he's not home (only kids and some Pokemon. Must be orphans). Speaking to some guy near the house he says, "Lavender Town has the highest suicide rate in all of Kanto". Sadly he wonders who'll go next. Do you believe in ghost? Yeah, probably. Then you're probably from the Slums (walked right into that one). He'll if you know, ghost are just people buried in their backyard!

Visiting the Name Raters place he asks, "Do your Pokemon have crap names? Boring, unoriginal names? Allow me to be brutally honest!". Vulpix's new name is Foxstream! Next door to him is a woman and small Cubone. (No surprise), Team Rocket killed Cubone's mother - beheading and sell its skull. Goshdamn!

Going to Lavender's slums, how many times is that already? You battle a biker, one shot. Next you speak to an old Priestess, behind her is a closed area with plentiful number of holes. She stand in front of the opening, the area's known as the Suicide Area. Exclaiming, "It's a popular spot in Lavender. People end their lives by jumping down the holes". WTF is going on over here man!

Nick battles more trainers!in a fast paced blur. A guy asks if he should end his life too. Lavender really sucks! A girl in a secluded corner called the people here savages. Warning us to leave now, there is nothing they won't rape or kill. She just wants escape. Dude around the corner tries to sell you drugs on the 'cheap and easy'. You think, 'OMG these guys are f*cked!' Two shot a bikers Drowzee (pre - pedo), with Flamethrower. Moving closer to the ladder, a Youngster Joey begs for food, pleading that he's starving! Nick moves along - after all everyone born from the slums are starving, you're just surviving!

You battle trainers on route to the next town/city. Reaching the Undergo Path you walk inside seeing an ambush ( an obvious ambush with boxes around an ass). Guess, guess who. . . really guess. . . it's your f*cking stupid 'rival', DOUCHE! Surprise! Real f*cking original. You hate this f*ckboi! DOUCHE yells, "Nick! I knew you'd be here I paid someone to train my Pokemon!" (Yeah, yeah you got power - rolls eyes). So he's buying people -

Battle: Foxstream lv31 vs Kadabra lv20 (get this dumb unevolved sh*t out my face!), one shot. Done.

Crocjaw lv33 vs Wartortle lv25, win. Nick be like: 'what good wich you bru[you know bro], where you at!'.

Foxstream lv32 vs Ivysaur lv24, one shot.

Foxstream vs Exeggcute - scrambled eggs b**ttcchhhh! One shot GTFO!

Koga lv29 vs Chameleon lv23, win! DOUCHE says he took it easy on you. B*tch! I one shotted everything on this team!

DOUCHE is salty (I mean SALTYYY!) If you had an open flame campfire and roasted your meat, the only season you'd need is salt. It's just that good (smirk). DOUCHE b*tching: "Why do you keep winning? I'm superior to you! You are homeless trash! I'm part of the prestigious OAK family!". Sadly for him, DOUCHE plans to kill the dude that 'trained' his pokes.

[Insert burn: if DOUCHE is from a prestigious family, then why's Oak serving him disowning papers. HA! You're gonna need a burn heal!] Sorry couldn't help myself :)

Moving further in you are stopped by a female Rocket grunt. She said Team Rockets big time now, battle ends in a blur. [Sorry again: her last poke's a Lickitung - Licki deez nutz. . . GOTEEM!]

Nick steps in Celadon City, some guy points out a 'government building'. Conspiracy theories with the govt., Team Rocket and SILPH CO. working together. Sh*t. A little birdy told you that Rocket's organization is powerful in Kanto and Johto. Having alliances with Hoenn's Team Aqua and Magma. Double sh*t. (Responsible for people's tax dollars, Kanto's govt. a great place to work at, high salary/perks. Clear consciences, govt. don't work for massive profits). It's amazing how everyone finishes their statements with. . . 'seriously'. On a high floor Nick finds a Rocket, Ranger chick, Officer - all to battle. Nick finds a Torchic, named JK.

Game Slots, corrupt Celadon, some guy named Giovanni bribed the Governor with LOTS of blood money. A Rocket threatens to punch you (a minor). Nick went to the slots; blowing away his sandwich money. Battles poster guard, sells some stuff and gets a Dratini. Named it Legend. . . turned to Dragonair!

Nick blasts his way to Giovanni, dude's all chill and sh*t. It's scary! So you think he's bad, he says don't judge. Giovanni's like: "Team Rocket's NOT rapist, time to die kiddo.

Legend lv35 vs Onix lv25, NOPE.

Crocjaw lv36 vs Onix, water gun.

Crocjaw vs Rhyhorn lv24, water gun.

Koga lv30 vs Kangaskhan lv29, low kick. Done.

Giovanni again: "Dude, you can't stop us. We have the GOVERNMENT and SILPH on our side". He calls you a criminal (really, the only thing you did was beat up Rick kids for food money. It's not like you even did anything yet - uh. . . no). He accuses you of attacking them and leaves. Nick got Fly. Let's go see the worthless gym leader that let her city fall to corruption. The first trainer tells you this is a feminist gym (you clearly take a long pause. Don't know how to feel). Then calls you a misogynist pig! You didn't do anything!

Blurring out to Erika, she wants to clear something up before battle: "I am NOT a lesbian! You do one thing in the shower with a group of girls and it somehow gets on camera - blur-labeling-blur - I mean, I like guys. I just like girls more. . . But NOT LIKE THAT!". Just do you boo-boo, we see you. No judging here!

Foxstream lv35 vs Victreebel lv29, Flamethrower win. Blur - badge. So apparently Nick skips Celadon's Department Store, not picking up a Firestone! Come on Nick! You retire at the PokeCenter for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** This chapter has suicide in it. Suicide is not the answer. There is help out there: outlines, Internet, therapy, counselling, talking to friends/family/or a trusted confident.**

I'm sorry for the late chapter, I'm working on number 4, for your reading tomorrow! Just hold on, you can do it ;)))))


	4. They Arrested BAE!

Last chapter: Nick found out Team Rocket was causing Celadon to be monopolized by Giovanni, who owns everything. Nick defeated Erika - the feminist Gym Leader (lol).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touring up to the Department Store's floors, you but a Firestone evolving Foxstream. Nick got a Ninetales! Walking out of Celadon you see a Snorlax blocking your path. Backtracking a little, you run into a guard who's blocking your path; all because that lazy idiot is thirsty! Behind the Bike Path there's a house you enter. A woman gives you HM04 - Strength as hush-hush. She stole it from her ex-boyfriend!. Koga learned Strength.

Nick "creatively acquired" a PokeFlute waking Fatlax. Fatlax is SUPPER PISSED at you, bro! If the Slums had taught you anything, its that it's not hard to get your hands on stuff!

Battle: Legend lv36 vs Snorlax lv30. You Thunder Waved and Slammed it. Snorlax goes to sleep. You RAGE, 'F*uck you' and leave!

On Bike Path, you move criminal through all these f*ckers. Nick gets spotted. Battle goes in a blur. Moving down you get spotted again!

Battle: Legend lv36 vs Koffing lv25, win with Dragon Rage.

Legend lv37 vs Koffing, D-rage twice - win.

Same fight: Legend gets poisoned, can't take a hit. You switch.

Crocjaw lv36 vs Koffing. You're Sludge, poisoned. Win with Water Gun.

You're starting to feel mad. All these bikers have the same Pokemon; bulky poison types. Nick reaches Fuchsia City! Rolling up on your bike you two Police Officers holding Leaf (that crazy stalker chick). They say she's under arrest for theft! She's hauled inside the building behind them. Deron (your token black friend?), slinks up and asks, "Did you see that? (Well duh!). That was your girlfriend? (NO!). You have to do something! [No he doesn't!].

Nick enters the Police Station. Shit! Fights the first one by the door. You're trying to save your girl. No MoFo, stop!

Legend lv37 vs Zubat lv30. Body.

Foxstream lv36 vs Growlithe lv30. Switch.

Crocjaw lv37 vs Growlithe, body.

Crocjaw vs Raticate lv30. Three Water Guns, win.

Nick roams the station to find "Bae ass". [Nick! Don't be thirsty for crazy stalker hoes!]. Another guard thinks you're bold, coming there with 'bad intentions'. I wish.

Koga lv30 vs Drowzee lv31. Brick Break and Strength, body.

Koga lv31 vs Kadabra lv31. One shot with Strength.

Koga vs Growlithe lv31. Two BBs, win.

Defeated officer says you're officially a criminal. Goals! Third officer:

Koga lv32 vs Arbok lv33. Brick Break shit for damage, switch.

Crocjaw lv37 vs Arbok, two Water Guns and the battle blurs. These officers are high leveled, Nick is losing potions - fast. Double battle ahead:

Koga lv32 & Crocjaw lv38 vs Machoke lv34 & Arcanine lv34. Oh my gosh, y'all got the juice in this b*itch! Brick Break Machoke, Water Gun Arcanine. Koga faints and Crocjaw's burned.

Foxstream lv37 enters. Flamethrower Machoke, faints. Water Gun Arcanine, win.

You wonder were Bae ass at. Losing patience with this place, you think you need help on this. Regrouped and healed up, you push through two officers before reaching the last guarding Bae. Police Chief says your friend is getting booked and will be sent to prison soon.

Battle: low health Koga lv33 vs Meditite lv34, switch.

Legend lv 37 vs Meditite. T-wave and two D-rage, body.

Legend vs Gyarados lv36. Sweating clearly not excited by this matchup. T-wave before you faint.

Foxstream lv37 vs Gyarados. Confuse Ray and Flamethrower, Max Revive on Legend. Flamethrower - 1HP clutch, body.

Foxstream vs Noctowl lv35. Flamethrower and Confuse Ray, your poke faints.

Legend vs Noctowl. Two Dragon Rage, body.

Legend lv38 vs Machamp lv37. T-wave and D-rage 4x, it faints.

Last enemy Pokemon: Legend vs Arcanine lv38. T-wave before fainting to bite. Sending in scrubby HM Slave Diglett, you get off Magnitude 7&8 before it faints.

Weak Koga lv33 vs Arcanine. Two Brick Breaks and win!

The Chief lost, Leaf runs up and thanks you. The both of you share a kiss (dangerously close to loving these hoes, man!). Leaf says, "I'll see you later, baby!". That crazy stalker chick got you f*cked! Ambushed by one remaining officer:

Koga vs Growlithe lv34, rek.

Koga vs Hypno (pedos use Hypnos!), lv34. Slowly working it down, Koga faints. It's all up to Crocjaw - Nicks last poke.

Crocjaw lv39 vs Hypedo. Bite, win.

Finally out of the station, Nick talks to a boy, "There used to be a zoo and Safari game, but bad guys used it to move stolen Pokemon". In a house you meet Bill's relatives, the young boy thinks Bill is so annoying. The woman tells you the Safari Zone is gone because of the Warden's corruption. He worked with criminals. You leave.

The Warden's property houses a building for ADULT ENTERTAINMENT! You step inside. A woman welcomes you, she says you're too young to legally get a dance or drink but free to look around. So there's crime, murder, drugs, sex, rapist, pedos, corruption, messed up shit in the world - but your too young to have a female dance on your lap? Oh, the MORALS! The fuck is this sh*t anyway? - Nick ventures in and finds a guy enjoying his service: "This girl can really shake it! She's got quite the behind if you ask me. Worth the money!". A chick dancing for another guy says its easy. They keep throwing cash at you. She seems happy. Well, she has to do what she has to survive.

A police officer asks you not to tell his co-workers he's here. He complains there's too many Thugs and so much crime. So damn stressful blah blah blah (sigh). Then he threatens to kill you if you speak. The Bartender denies you a drink, a chick at the bar gives you some Tea. A fat Bouncer tells to get. The VIP Rooms for VIPs only. A place where ladies get butt nekkid and stuff. Nick asks who becomes VIP, the Bouncer replies "not you". Damn! You leave.

Down to the slums again! You see bikers, a police officer and wonder around. Soon you reach a group of people moving around erratically. Young camper drug dealer states that business is good! He gave the police a power of is profits. Crack head 1: "Illegal drugs are all I have to life for at my age! DRUGS!". Crack head 2: "Outta my way! He has CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!". Crack head 3: "My life was so uneventful until I found DRUGS! I'm buying from that dealer over there cheap!". OMG! What the f*ck is going on here man?! The police officer spots you and calls you 'suspicious!'. . . really? You? Nick? You're SUSPICIOUS?! How about that crack dealer over there! Or those obviously crack heads! GTFOOMF!

Battle: Koga lv34 vs Arcanine lv36. Four Brick Breaks, win.

You stumble upon two small kids facing big stones and a bald man four feet away. The man says, "I gotta work these kids! They ain't got nothing else! I'll probably give them a marshmallow". What kind of sh*t is that? Nick finds a Rare Candy! You should probably give it to one of those kids, Nick feeds it to Koga! More battles end in a blur.

You know you obviously need levels before traveling further. But before that . . . you hit the Gym! Entering, you find it empty as a mother. . . spotting someone in the middle. Must be Koga (the leader). Hitting MANY invisible walls, you find a path to Koga. The leader announces: "It looks like you don't respect me! I used to be a Ninja Assassin, slaughtering hundreds at will. I am not washed up!" (Sure bro). Blah blah blah, battle:

Koga lv35 vs Koffing lv37, switch.

Foxstream lv37 vs Koffing. One shot Flamethrower!

Foxstream vs Muk lv40. Flamethrower, Willow, Confused. You heal and use Roar.

Foxstream vs Weezing lv 38. Willow Wisp, Confuse Ray, Flamethrower. Your poke faints.

Crocjaw lv39 vs burned Weezing - it faints.

Crocjaw lv40 vs burned Muk. No longer burned, you use Surf and drown it til it's dead!

Legend lv38 vs Weezing lv43. T-wave and Revive Foxstream. Sludge Bomb almost KOs you. Healing Crocjaw, you sack Legend.

Foxstream lv37 vs Weezing. Confuse Ray, Flamethrower x2, bodied it. Nick wins his badge!

Koga (leader) admits he sucks, sending you on your way. You hit the PokeCenter and decide to grind soon. Stopping East of Fuchsia, Nick sets up camp and retires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you've learned anything in this chapter, its not to love crazy stalker chicks! Also I'm sorry this stories not on time. I think I'll stop giving you delivery dates and just do it! Chapter 5 soon.


	5. I want to unrobe you Sabrina

Last chapter: They took that dumb chick that's not "Bae", into custody, Koga's a retired Ninja and Nick got Fly.

Present: Shady people everywhere, Mansions everywhere and a new Bae? Will life get better for a poor, peasant kid like you? Find out now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick is outside the gate leading to the next city. As he paces, Nick almost bust his ass falling off the ledge (ha!). You checking your Pokemon's status: Legend lv51, Koga lv47, Foxstream lv47 and Crocjaw lv46. No mentions for Diglett. You plan for your next Pokemon to be a flying type.

Entering Saffron City, you head to Mr. Psychic's house - Nick bagged TM 29 Psychic! Looking around the only people you see are dressed in a black uniform. . . Team Rocket! They're crawling all over the city, blocking houses (no creatively acquires for you). One goon tells you Team Rocket took over Saffron. More battles in the future for you! A pretty Rocket lady tells you her boss loves women with hourglass figures. . . wow! Hahaha oh sh*t.

Nick enters an old shady building, its full of sweaty Karate dudes. What a real sausage fest (shudder!). Battling the weaker ones in a blur, made your way to the leader. Nick yells, 'You're mine! Gimme!'. Battle goes in a blur, dude just wasn't worth remembering! Nick claims a Hitmonchan, named Brian.

With nothing else to do in Saffron, Nick heads to SILPH CO. You greeted by a grunt, "What's poppin, bro? You wanna battle, bro?". What the hell? You talk like me? WTF? Anyway, Nick goes into max blur battling his way to the guy guarding the Card Key. Nick's like, 'Found your b*tch ass, thank Christ!'.

Legend lv52 vs Arbok lv35. Slam, Thunder Wave and two Twisters, win.

Nick picks up a Card Key! Warping from 7 million warp pads. . . you find Leaf (start headache!). You already feel tired but she greets you anyway. Giving compliments: great boyfriend, great lover, wants to spend quality time with you. . . you could feel your eyes rolling here! You want to know if she's trying to f*ck or battle you, can't tell.

Pigeot dies in a blur, next. Foxstream lv48 vs Meganium lv39. 'They call me the one shot Man - They call me the one shot GOD!' Meganium's down. 'Yes! Let it be known. Let these b*tches know!'

Koga lv47 vs Linoone lv38. You teach Leaf what the one shot is. Chanting: 'I am the one shot GOD!'. Linoone's down. Next is Gardevoir? Ah yeah, I'm f*cked now. Switch.

Crocjaw lv46 vs Gardevoir lv39. 'They call me the one shot God! No they don't it lived! Wait a minute, Calm Minding? No!' Crocjaw bites that thing in the neck, next!

Crocjaw vs Rapidash lv43. 'They call me the one - never mind, I can't even out speed it but okay - I'm the one shot God'. After bodying Rapidash, Nick blurs throu her team. She ain't f*cking then she's wasting your time! She ain't your waifu, the only reason's she's around because she's a stalker! Nick receives Skarmory, just what you needed - named it Razr and taught it Fly!

Super blur throu the rest of the building, Nick pops the Card Key and opens the door. What will you find? Giovanni of course! He calls you a jerk for ruining his million dollar business deal with the President. My bad!

[Giovanni starts the battle with Master Ball in hand, sweet!]

Legend lv53 vs Persian lv38. Switch.

Koga lv47 vs Persian. Brick Break KO.

Koga vs Kangaskhan lv38. Cross Chop on Endure. Angry! Brick Break win. F*ck out my mentions, dude!

Crocjaw lv47 vs Rhydon lv42. Drown it with Surf!

Crocjaw vs Incoming lv43. Drowned it, won!

Giovanni's salty, cursed you for ruining his plans with SILPH. Accuses you of being jealous of their money and swag. Yeah you kinda are (all that money sounds great to a poor kid like you). Speaking to SILPHs President, he calls you a "worthless bastard!". Too bad for him that Giovanni didn't kill you. He complains now his youngest son won't be getting his third mansion. The President gives you a Charcoal - so dude thinks he's Santa Claus? Demanding a Master Ball, he said he'd given them to "someone who's awesome ". [Predictions - DOUCHE!].

After that fiasco, you think nobody's gonna sleep on you, a nobody. You heal and head to Sabrina's Gym. Nick seems a little thirsty! Inside the gym you spot warp pads, but you came prepared! Nick "burrowed" the gym's schematics (nice and cheat sheet. Smirk.) You warp to Sabrina. Nick exclaimed his happiness, 'We made it! I want you Bae, what's Gucchi!'.

Sabrina introduces herself as Gym Leader and Psychic. She says, "you're thinking about her disrobing despite the fact that you have a girlfriend". No you're not! No wait. . . you are. No to having a girlfriend, yes to everything else! She says you're thinking about having a threesome. . . and calls you disgusting! How?! Leaf's no even your girl? She's just a stalker. .

Legend lv53 vs Kadabra lv39. Thunder Wave, Synchronize, Full Heal. It's Calm Minding! One shot it with Slam.

Legend vs "Mr. Mime" (female!) lv40. Two Slams, done. They call me the f*cking. . . terminator. You will get this f*cking work!

Foxstream lv48 vs Venomoth lv40. One shot!

Foxstream vs Alakazam lv44. Confuse Ray, Full Heal, shit. Willow Wisp, Confuse Ray. Now Flamethrower x2. What? It lived (Calm Mind bro). Back and forth Flamethrower/Recover bull! Finally beat it.

Sabrina has acknowledged you (thank you Sempai!). With your wanna be threesome denied, Nick got his sixth badge. People with the power of MARIJUANA can have Psychic powers too! Nick Surfs south from Pallet. You can see the place where you came from - the Slums. You give it the middle finger, and venture forward.

Your feet touch Cinnabar Island. Some chick tells you the party mansion is awesome. Some dude named DJ Swaggy throws a b*tching party. Like the museum in Pewter, the mansion was turned inside out. You hope to get in without battling. . . but come on, really? It's a hard life for a peasant! He goes to Cinnabar mansion, there are people dancing and some dude trippin on Salad (gg!) There are too many lame bro trying get in a chick's pants (super obvious). Drunk people, random hookups, bro asking for encouragement to get a lady. Good luck.

A dude mistakes you for his girlfriend. Dude's so wasted, we last him ladies and gentlemen- we lost him! Battling people in a blur, you keep scouting for the Secret Key. This place is like the slums, drugs everywhere! Drugs, alcohol, music and now murder? WTF did they do to this place. Soon you spot Deron. . . they only black face in the museum. He's got each armful of 'sexy ladies' chillin, dude's getting hoes! You keep walking.

There's an old man trying to look hip, but he's looking for a chick to sleep with him. Nick finds the Secret Key behind Swaggy. The guy's a pimp - one lady one each arm. Them hoes are dependent. DJ Swaggy in all his swag: suit, bling, gold. Damn! Swaggy drags he can get any woman he wants, he's a drug lord, an entrepreneur, music mogul and businessman! In another room Nick spots a couple banging. They act like their not doing anything. . . but the smash is strong! F*cking freaks, for real - for real.

Nick enters the gym and interacts with the machines. Machine 1 asks: 'I slept with your hot sister?'. Yes. Enter. Then it calls you a loser, damn! Machine 2: 'You're really cool and you have many friends'. No. Enter. Loser~ sigh. Nick yells, 'Goshdamn! Where's the self esteem!'. Machine 3: 'You don't watch PORN daily?'. No. Enter. Nick just blurs throu each question - reaching Blaine. Nick's fed up with the super-savage-mean questions, and swears to beat that ass!

Blaine introduces himself, many have challenged him and most died trying. He tells you your 'rival' DOUCHE, gave him a bribe to give him the badge. Do you have a million? Obviously not you ass! Blaine wants to burn you to death, you wish you had a million. F*cking bald headed b*itch! Nick straight up bodies his team in RAGE and wins his badge!

Legend evolves into Dragonite! Leaving, Nick Fly's to Viridian City, planning to acquire his last badge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally caught up! Nick has it hard out there. Review and let me know how you like the story. Any predictions? Let me know!


	6. Lance, The Elite 1 - Outlaw Finale

Last chapter: The party mansion had lots of people f*cking, hoes was drunk, dudes was nervous to talk to hoes, beat Blaine and his savage ass questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick strolled in Viridian's Gym, ready to take down Giovanni. You see no leaders in there, however Nick does spot a chick in red. Nick is going off, 'who the- Excuse me? WTF. . . why are you here! Where's Giovanni?'. The girl introduces herself as May, she was recently accepted as the new gym leader. Ok so Giovanni's nowhere to be found apparently. . .

Battle: Crocjaw vs Tropius lv44. Blizzard one shots it. 'They call me the one shot Champion!".

Crocjaw vs Sceptile lv50. Blizzard doesn't kill. Switch.

Foxstream lv48 vs Sceptile. Flamethrower, done.

Foxstream lv49 vs Claydol lv45. 'Claydol? Who the f*uck told you to be a thing?'. Switch.

Crocjaw vs Claydol. Two Surfs, bodied.

Legend lv55 vs Wailord lv45. Thunder Wave and two Slams, win.

She may have been great in Hoenn, but in Kanto May sucks ass. Nick wins his last badge and gets TM26 Earthquake! Koga learned Earthquake. Going to the path leading to Victory Road's gates, Nick is ambushed by 'rival' DOUCHE! He yells your name, claiming this is your last time on Earth. A bum from the Slums has no business battling in the Pokemon League! He plans to kill you.

Crocjaw lv49 vs Alakazam lv47. At least it evolved! Three Bites and it faints.

Foxstream vs Venusaur lv47. Flamethrower doesn't one shot. You're sleeping on the job. Woke up and finished it.

Koga lv48 vs Blastoise lv53. Cross Chop, Brick Break and Cross Chop, done.

Foxsteam vs Snorlax lv45. Brick Break two shots. Goodbye.

Crocjaw vs Charizard lv47. You drown that thing in the deepest of waves! Nick won. Goodbye your gone.

DOUCHE asks why he can't win? Answer: 'Because your're a f*cking scrub. Now get out my mentions, b*itch!'. DOUCHE runs to the Pokemon League in tears (smirk). You check all your badges, now your inside Victory Road! . . . And the upper part is empty as a mother. Skipping around trainers, Nick gets spotted by this one Karate dude with that nose scope vision! Dudes like, "I WILL KICK YOUR FACE OFF! I AM DICE-K! MASTER OF OWNAGE!". WTF did he say? Kick my f*cking face off? Gosh damn! Chill man. . . Nick just bodies his team in a blur. Stealthy sneakingto the exit, Nick finally made it to Indigo Plateao.

Nick heads inside and sees Leaf standing in front of the Elite Four door. She's starting to wear you down mentally. She answers, " Nick! Your entering the Pokemon League? We have to practice together. Okay?". Sigh. Fine, whatever. You body her team in a blur. Making preparations for the big challenge, Nick takes Razr (Skarmory) and Brian (Hitmonchan) and death fauter. Leaf offers her last words of encouragement as you step beyond the door.

The scene before you baffles you. There are bodies on the floor. You speak to a dude too scared to move. He says, "Holy crap, dude! They're all dead! I saw it all! LANCE killed them!". As he goes on, YOU spot the other Elite Four members, Prof. Oak and challengers. Checking each person, one dude's dead, another dude's dead, Prof. Oak's dead. . . and. . . .DOUCHE is dead. A dead chick here, Elite Four - Bruno, Agatha and Lorelei. . . dead. WTH!

Stepping past the bodies you enter the first room. A young boy introduces himself (and his family) as DEATH NINJAS. They are Ninjas that deliver death (well duh!). Kid says they work for Lance the Elite One, and will kill you.

Crocjaw lv56 vs Zangoose lv 53. Switch.

Koga lv52 vs Zangoose. Brick Break KO.

Foxstream lv57 vs Scyther lv53. Flamethrower and burned, dead.

Crocjaw vs Magcargo lv55. Surf that sh*t to death.

Foxstream vs Ninjask lv53. One shot.

Foxstream vs Gengar lv55. One shot, sorry Nappy!

Next is the Ninja Sister and Father. The boy tells you they're monsters, you move on. Nick is scared, DOUCHE is dead, Prof. Oak (one of the strongest MoFoes is dead). Your confidence is decreasing! The Sister seems disappointed that you defeated her little brother. She says she'll, "claw through your flesh, devour you organs and drink your blood". She loves torturing and killing her foes. Loving the taste of their remains on her lips. Oh my goodness, Nick's about to get raped by Hannibal Lector in this b*tch!

Crocjaw lv56 vs Ursaring lv54. Switch. Koga lv52 vs Ursaring. Koga almost gets one shotted. Brick Break doesn't kill, but your down. Sack Brian to revive Koga. Koga bodies the Ursaring.

Foxstream lv57 vs Scizor lv54. One shot.

Crocjaw lv56 vs Camerupt lv54. One shot.

Legend lv58 vs Swampert lv57. Almost kills Swampert, you got bodied. Sack Razr, revive Legend.

Foxstream vs Heracross lv54. Two shot Flamethrower, win.

The girl begs for her father to leave her the corpse (you!). Chick maybe sick in the head, but Bae look F.I.N.E! Nick moves on.

The Father said you don't know pain. Pain is when you see your fam slaugtered infront of you. Pain is getting ambushed by a pack of Arbok, as they bite through your flesh while you scream. Lance is his master, and Nick will learn pain through death.

Crocjaw lv56 vs Sharpedo lv55. Nick is really, really, really, really, f*cking scared right now. You Slash that thing to death, but it was a double knock out. Fauter!

Foxstream lv58 vs Metagross lv57. One shot.

Crocjaw vs Stellix lv55. Drowned to death.

Koga lv52 vs Tyranitar lv55. OKed with Cross Chop! Woo!

Crocjaw vs Typhlosion lv60. Surfs up! Nick wins! The old man fells like he's dying (probably is), he's dying, he's dying, he's "Ducking Flying!". The F*ck?

Reaching Lance, Nick is losing confidence. It feel like a death march with each step you take! You're sweating, heart racing as you face him - The Champion Lance! Lance is now the Elite One. He killed the Elite Four because they were weak. Are you ready to lose? I mean, are you ready to die? Here comes the finale. . .

Crocjaw lv57 vs Gyarados lv57. Switch.

Legend lv58 vs Gyarados. Thunder Wave. Follow up by Wing Attacks and Slams, next.

Crocjaw vs Dragonair lv56. Blizzard misses. Blizzard hits but doesn't kill. Crocjaw faints to Thunder! Sack Razr, revive Crocjaw.

Legend T-waves D-nair, and faints. Crocjaw comes in and misses Blizzard. Shed Skin. Revive Brian, revive Razr, Blizzard still can't hit! Put you contact lens on, Crocjaw! Last Blizzard still can't hit (must be Bright Powder to miss four out of five!). Uses Elixir and finally! Blizzard hit! Good job Crocjaw. Next.

Crocjaw vs Salamence lv56. You faint. Sack Brian, revive Crocjaw. Bliizaed one shots!

Crocjaw vs Aerodactyl lv59. You throw Tsunamis at it. Next. A Dragonite enters. Sack Razr to revive Legend. You use T-wave, Legend faints. Rinse and repeat. . . 20 hundred million years later. . . Crocjaw uses Blizzard, but doesn't kill! Three hours later. . . Foxstream sweeps Lance! Yay! Nick defeated Lance! That's the end of the challege and Nick heads to the Record room, right? RIGHT? [Derp Face Here!]

Lance is shaking, SHAKING!? The door behind him opens and he's scared. Lance says, "I gonna die! I don't wanna die!". He warns that you don't know what you're getting into. Lance admits he didn't choose to kill the Elite Four, he was ordered to. By someone who's pulling the strings in Kanto.

Nick steps in the room The man introduces himself as Cole Johnson, aka CJ. Bro, WTF are you? He asks if you remember him, "YOU STOLE MY RUNNING SHOES". Uh. . . no bro, that as Deron; the black guy. Not me! You want to tell him, but he keeps going, "You don't know who you're messing with. I control all of Kanto - SILPH, Team Rocket, the Governor, the Police, and the drug trade!". Goals. Well damn. Guess that's why there's no Giovanni (probably dead somewhere). CJ brags that he has many Master Balls thanks to SILPHs President and he plans to flex his power on you!

Battle: Crocjaw lv57 vs Suicune 're about to get f*cked! Crocjaw faints in a blur (Jynx). Sack Razr. Crocjaw slowly beats 'cune.

Foxstream lv58 vs Mew lv62. Willow Wisp and Flamethrower for days. Revives dead and sends in Legend. Beat it, next.

Foxstream vs Articuno lv 61. Three Flamethrowers and its down.

Foxstream vs Mewtwo lv64. The sweats! Confuse Ray and switch.

Legend lv58 vs Mewtwo. T-wave, your poke faints. Foxstream comes in. Soon you run out of Revives. Foxstream is your only hope. Mewtwo dies, but you lose a couple pokes.

Crocjaw vs Moltres lv60. Surfs up! GOTEEM!

Legend vs Zapdos lv60. Your poke dies, only two left.

Foxstream is your only hope again. Taking hits from Thunder and spam healing for days. Foxstream dies in a blur. Nick wins with Crocjaw clutch! Celebrative Whoos!

CJ is devastated by his lose. He goes into denial, claiming it's a bad dream. Deron steps in the Champion Room. CJ's still b*tching, Deron congratulates you. He gives Nick respect and telling CJ he sucks. CJ is forced to go back to 'Merica, and never come back. Deron says to head to the next room, you girlfriend waiting. You wonder who it could be, Sabrina? That one chick you banged a few towns back? (Shhh!). Or. . . . OF COURSE – it's that crazy stalker Leaf! She waits for you in a double bed. WTH!? You climb in and she praises you. She says, "Looks like someone's becoming a man!". The scene fades before things get nasty. . . well looks like your f*cked bro, mentally and physically.

Thank you for enjoying this story guys! Also, thanks to Crizzle for creating Pokemon Outlaw and to Youtuber Sacred, aka SacredFireNegro for playing it! -END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the Finale of Pokemon Outlaw Version, hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review~~


End file.
